Court Adjourned
by Kiella
Summary: TophxAang moment... Momo supposably steals Toph's food, Aang and Toph get into a fight, and somehow end up in Judge Sokka, of Water Tribe's 'courthouse? Just read and review it.


Toph warily shoveled random pieces of food into her mouth. When she felt no more food on her bandanna, she gasped. "Momo!" she growled under her breath. She clenched her hands into fists, and leaned back on the pile of pillows she was sitting on.

"What?" asked Aang as he walked into the room. They were currently in the Earth Kingdom Palace, waiting for Appa to get fed, and ready to go.

"Your stupid lemur stole my food!"

"Did you just call Momo stupid?" the young airbender blurted out. Toph crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring in her companion's general direction.

"What do you think?" asked Toph after a moment's consideration.

"You're just jealous that you can't.. Fly." said Aang. He crossed his arms over his chest, too.

"Why would I want to fly? I'm perfectly fine in my own element"  
"Are you criticizing Appa, now, too?"

"No, I never said anything about Appa!"

"But you did criticize flying, and Appa's a natural born flier!"

"I don't care!" said Toph, climbing to her feet.

"Yes, you do."

"No. I. Don't."

"Yes. You. Do."

"No! I! Don't!"

"Yes! You! Do!"

"NO I DON'T!" shouted Toph.

"YES YOU DO!" Aang shouted back, fuming. They closed their eyes, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, the door to Aang's left burst open, Sokka flew in. He was panting, he had his boomer rang held out into the air, as if he was ready to battle some unknown force.

"What? What happened? Are we under attack? Who was yelling?!" said Sokka all in one breath, when he just happened to be out of breath. His chest heaved in and out, he studied the two thirteen year old's. The second Water Tribe sibling burst in, following the lead of her brother. She had a water whip at the ready. She, too, was panting.

"Am I missing something, here?" she asked cautiously, her defense fell to the ground with a small 'plop'.

"She called Momo stupid, and then made fun of flying." said Aang, pointing an accusatory finger at his earthbending teacher. Toph's eyes flew open.

"Momo ate most of my food, and then Aang came in here trying to prove his lemur innocent.." started Toph angrily, but Sokka cut her off.

"I think we should settle this officially." he said. Aang scratched his chin, pretending to mull it over. "Fine." said Aang after a moment's thought.

"Fine." said Toph, imitating Aang.

"Alright! I'll be the judge. Katara, you go find Momo!" said Sokka. He jogged across the room, and to a large desk that faced the wall. He nodded, examining it. Finally, he dragged it across the ground, and into the direct center of the room.

He suddenly ran out of the room, narrowly missing his sister, who had only just made it out of the door. Toph and Aang stood there, grumbling about this being ridiculous, and such. Finally, the two Water Tribe siblings returned.

In Sokka's hand, there was a ripe papaya. In Katara's arms, was Momo, who was looking well-fed. Sokka kneeled behind the desk, because there was no chair to go along with it. Katara set Momo down on her brother's desk, then she walked over to Aang and Toph.

"Order!" said Sokka, quite loudly. His voice echoed through the large room. He banged the ripe fruit on the desk, making a loud thunk..

"All rise." said Sokka, he ignored the fact that everyone was standing, except for him. He clambered to his feet.

"Aang, Toph, and Momo, do you all promise to tell the truth, the truth, and nothing but the truth?" said Katara, imitating Sokka's voice. Momo chirped in recognition, when he heard his own name said aloud.

"Yeah." said Aang, wringing his hands in front of himself nervously.

"Sure..." muttered Toph, who was currently scowling at the floor.

"Now, Momo. Is it true you ate Toph's food?" said Sokka, nodding towards the lemur. Momo stood up, and flew off of the table, and towards Aang.

"That's a no!" said the young airbender angrily. He stroked Momo's head when he landed on his shoulder.

"Alright, then who's guilty? Someone stole the food out of my bandanna!" said Toph bitterly.  
Sokka dropped his papaya on the floor.

"Maybe you just ate it all yourself!" hissed Aang.

"Is there any chance of this bandanna, being green?" asked Sokka cautiously. He visibly gulped. "Yes, why?" asked Toph.

"Sokka!" said Katara in disbelief, she hit her forehead with her palm.

"I didn't know!" said Sokka, he gingerly rubbed his elbow. Toph jumped up to her feet and picked up the papaya.

"Court adjourned!" she shouted, slamming the fruit on the desk.

"Thank, La." said Katara, rubbing her temples angrily. The two Water Tribe siblings walked out of the room, arguing about taking food from other people, with out them knowing.

"Sorry, Toph." said Aang. He stared at the ground shyly, as he walked over to his earthbending teacher.

"Sorry.. Momo." said Toph, a wicked grin on her face. Momo purred softly as the earthbenders patted his head.

"Excuse me, Avatar Aang, your sky bison is ready." said a male servant, who just walked into the room. His presence had been unknown until then.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." sighed Aang. Toph followed him closely through the halls,  
until Aang suddenly stopped.

"What? What is it?" asked Toph. She felt a soft pressure land on her shoulder.

"Take good care of him while I'm gone." whispered Aang.

"Take good care of yourself, while you're gone." said Toph. They made their way on in silence. Suddenly, Toph lightly punched Aang's shoulder.

"What was that for?" asked Aang, touching a finger to his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, Twinkle-Toes." whispered Toph. Aang's lips curved upwards into a small smile, as his gaze met a blind girl's own for the last time that day. And for the last time for a while.


End file.
